


Look Out For Me

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "I think I love you too, Miz.""Call me Mike."





	Look Out For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know. Enjoy.

When Daniel Bryan — well the 'New' Daniel Bryan — kicked AJ Styles in the balls, Miz was shocked. Well, he personally hated Styles' stupid soccer mom haircut and his, quite frankly, insulting accent, but he was still surprised nonetheless.

He couldn't help but be a little smug, knowing that he, probably, was the reason for Daniel's turn, but he  couldn't help reconsider everything that he thought about Daniel.

Sure, Daniel was annoying with his optimistic personality, and his dreams and shit, but he never thought that, not even in a million years, would Daniel Bryan ever cheat.

And... he would be lying if he said that that thought hadn't comforted him.

It made Miz think, well think more than he usually did (being awesome required a lot of thinking y'know), and maybe he didn't know Daniel as well as he thought he did. It made him shiver at the thought that Daniel had one upped him: that Daniel had played him.

No, he couldn't loose to Daniel, could he?

"Goddammit, Daniel." Miz sighed frustratedly, running his hand through his hair.

"I thought you'd be happy to see Styles get kicked in the balls; I thought you hated him." A voice said, making Miz jump and quickly turn around to spot the intruder.

An intruder who is a stubborn goat vegan who just loves to get in his nerves.

Daniel's smug smile made him growl.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Mike." His smug, silky voice sending an unwanted shiver up his spine.

"That's Miz to you." He spat back, trying to hide his surprise with venom laced words.

Daniel's smiled just widened at that, seeing right through his façade, "Sure."

Sure?!

What the fuck did that mean?! Was he being sarcastic, or honest, was he mocking him? If Daniel was mocking him, he swears that he'll r—

"You alright there?" Daniel asked nonchalantly, with a raised eyebrow, his eyes piercing right through him.

Miz squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, only to straighten his back, square his shoulders and stand tall, "Why do you care?" He said with more confidence then he felt.

"I don't."

Wow, those two words made Miz deflate, dropping his shoulders and slouching forward. Man, Daniel had definitely one upped him, god he never should've underestimated that environmentally friendly goat.

"Well... then why'd you come here?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to being on Miz Tv."

Miz's eyes widened at that, "What?!"

Daniel feigned shock, and Miz had never felt so intimidated before, especially by a 5" 8 vegan.

"You mean you don't know?" Daniel said, widening his eyes and opening his mouth in 'shock', god he was terrifying, "Well say hello to your new guest for Miz Tv" Daniel said with that smirk, that made him want to run away and never look back.

Miz opened and closed his mouth, like a fish, and Daniel just chuckled lightly to himself, "What? No snarky criticism? No angry shouting at me? No narcissistic comment?

"Oh you do disappoint me."

When Miz said nothing again, nothing more then spluttered letters, Daniel turned to leave, he walked slowly, and purposefully towards the exit. But, just before he left the room, he stopped. And he turned, cold blue eyes, that Miz had spent hours studying, staring deep into him, Miz hadn't looked away, not even when Daniel said,

"'Till next time... Mike."

And then he was gone.

Miz stood there, staring at the place where Daniel had stood, his mind scrambled; trying furiously to piece together all that had happened.

"I will not let you beat me, Daniel... and for fuck's sake, call me Miz!"

 

When Styles walked down the ramp, the look on Daniel's face, once maybe, would've and him laugh. But this time, he just felt tense. He hated AJ, probably just as much as Daniel did, and he'd been waiting a hell of a long time to beat his face in, but he didn't because, well, he's been feeling a little bit nicer these days.

Although, interrupting Miz Tv was the final straw.

"Get ready, Mike." Daniel as said, his eyes focused on AJ's swift descent down the ramp.

"It's Miz, Daniel! Miz! Can't you just get that right?" He had retorted, not ignoring Daniel's bemused smirk. God, that goat aggravated him. He just hoped that he wouldn't do something that he would regret.

That hope, however, didn't last long as as soon as he saw Styles pulling Daniel by the hair, and hearing Daniel's pained yelp, he lost it.

But... he didn't know why.

Miz knew, deep down, that he should hate Daniel, and as of late, Daniel was really fucking terrifying; so he had more than enough reasons to dislike him.

But, deep down, he didn't want to hate Daniel, and even deeper down, he didn't.

There was just something so inspiring in Daniel, something that Miz would forever deny being proud of. Back when Daniel was Miz's rookie, he had known that, as much as they disagreed, Miz had always respected Daniel, even if he didn't show it.

And now, Miz had just realised how he would drop everything for Daniel.

He just wished that he would've figured it out quicker.

So when, backstage, he next sees Daniel he gets right in his face, all trepidation and confusion, gone. It seems that even Miz's confidence hadn't deterred Daniel, who stood tall, his face soft and his expression unwavering.

"I take it you've finally realised it then." Was all Daniel said, his voice quiet and calming, nothing like the harshness it was before.

Miz said nothing, although his expression made it clear that he had, in fact, realised.

He had realised, that well he may have, one day all those years ago, considered Daniel his enemy. That he may have thought constantly about beating his stupid ~~cute~~ dumb smile off of his face, along with his stupid ~~soft~~ dumb beard.

That maybe one day, those feelings changed and that while he still constantly thought about Daniel, it was no longer about beating him: conquering his greatest enemy, it was about loving him.

Miz's expression had softened into something like a pout and all he did was look down.

"So, it's true, huh?"

Miz remained quiet, still looking down.

"Me, really? I thought you hated me."

"I- I don't... I thought I did, but I don't."

"I knew this was going to happen. I- I thought that if you hated me, then this wouldn't happen. I- I tried to make you hate me, why, why can't you hate me?" Daniel ranted, his voice breaking once or twice, each one making his heart pang painfully.

"Look at me."

Miz did, and was pleasantly surprised. Daniel's eyes were soft and warm, and Miz relaxed ever so slightly. Daniel looked uncertain, a look that he hadn't seen on his face in a long, long, time.

"Do- do you love me... Miz?" Daniel asked, and Miz's eyes widened, for what seemed like the tenth time today... Daniel called him Miz.

Against his better judgement, Miz surged forward, smashing their lips together. Daniel tensed in his grip that he didn't even know he had, and for a moment, Miz feared that he'd done the wrong thing.

But all his fears were swept away when Daniel's hands rested on his back, and he kissed him back.

Miz desperately clutched onto Daniel, never wanting the moment to end. Daniel's lips were so soft and his embrace was so warm.

They pulled away, after all the air in their lungs had dissipated, and Miz just stared at him.

"I- uh I think I love you, Daniel"

"I think I love you too, Miz."

"Call me Mike."


End file.
